


Braids

by FlickerInTheDark



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlickerInTheDark/pseuds/FlickerInTheDark





	Braids

**A/N: A late father’s day work for the best fictional father! Enjoy!**

It was a usual sunny early summer morning and it was the 3rd week Cosette and Valjean had been living in this new boarding house. They had needed to pack up quickly as Cosette was becoming used to. She had stopped pondering why and just packed her things when he inevitably shook her awake.

Valjean hated to do this. The child needed a stable home but he also had to keep her safe. He had started to notice policemen would come close to the place they were staying. Perhaps tt was just the new rounds but he could never be too sure and so he would move them. Who knew how long they would stay this time.

But this place was one of the better. Not only because this house was considerably cleaner but the landlady had a charming daughter of her own which gave a Cosette a playmate. Cosette had never had a friend her age and was quite shy when the red headed girl bounded up to her.

“Hello, my name is Rebecca. What’s yours?”

Cosette had looked at her father and when he nodded encouragingly she said, “Cosette.”

“Well, Cosette I was just about to eat these berries. Would you like to join me? If it’s alright with your father?”

“Go on Cosette.” He gently pushed Cosette towards the girl. As much as he wanted her with him every moment he also knew it was good for her to talk to girls her age. Valjean was a cautious man and only felt comfortable because he had met the girl’s mother and she seemed quite respectable. 

Valjean was pleased when an hour later Cosette came to their room excited and bubbling with musings on the interaction.

“Papa, might I play with her again sometime? Tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow is Sunday.”

“Well, the day after that?”

“We will see,” he smiled. Cosette was beaming and he was pleased she had a friend.

Every day she would tell him more curious thoughts. Valjean realized how sheltered she was. She seemed shocked that there were other girls in the world who would want to be her friend. 

“Papa. I was wondering if you could braid my hair,” she asked one evening.

Valjean was taken aback. He for one had never considered she might want to do her hair differently though it shouldn’t have surprised him. But he was also taken aback because he had no idea how to braid hair.

“I’m afraid I do not know how that is done.” He instantly resolved to learn how when he saw her face fall the tiniest bit

The next day while she was playing with Rebecca he went sought out the girl’s mother. He had learned that the woman was a widow. He knew she was barely making ends meet so he always purchased more candles from her than necessary.

He found her doing the washing. He came over to sit by her and tentatively asked, “Forgive me for my intrusion but I have a question that you may know the answer to.”

“Anything,” she smiled.

“Cosette came to be the other night and asked me if I could braid her hair. She is quite fond of your daughter’s hair. But I’m afraid I haven’t a clue how to braid.” He shrugged and made a face of confusion and she laughed.

“It’s quite simple,” she said taking her hands from the water and drying them off.

“No, please, you don’t need to show me now. I would hate to intrude or distract you from what you are doing.” He held out a hand as if to stop her but this made her smile more.

“Monsieur, braiding hair is hardly the most difficult thing to do. It only takes a couple of minutes and for you, I can spare a minute.”

She proceeded to show him with three pieces of ribbon. She explained how the stands alternated going over and across. “Now you try.”

He fumbled for the first few time but quickly picked up the skill. He bought a few lengths of ribbon from her and bid her his thanks. He was giddy with excitement to braid Cosette’s hair. He would surprise her tomorrow and Cosette would once again have everything she desired.

The next morning during breakfast he said, “Cosette I want you, after breakfast, to go upstairs and brush your hair. When you have finished come back here.”

Cosette looked at him quizzically and was about tot ask before he smiled and wagged his finger. She ate faster and went upstairs. Valjean had a blue ribbon in his waistcoat pocket that would look lovely with her gray dress.

She nearly flew downstairs and stood before him. “Turn so your back is to me.” She turned and he began to braid her hair. Cosette seemed to sense what he was doing and started to get restless from excitement.

“Hold still,” he laughed and patted her shoulder. Soon enough a decent looking braid hung down her back.

“Oh thank you!” Cosette squealed. Valjean marveled in how something so simple made her over the moon.

“You are quite welcome!" 

“Papa?”

“Yes?”

“Can I try and braid your hair?”

“Mine? Oh no, my sweet. This old man has much shorter tresses than you. I’m afraid my hair is no good for that sort of thing.”

“Can I try?” she pleaded and he nodded. How could he say no?

She moved a chair over and stood on it to reach his head and she began to braid. He had only a piece of string in his pocket and he handed it to her when she asked if he had anything to secure her masterpiece Soon she announced, “Done!”

He got up and walked to the mirror and he felt his head. Sure enough, there was a tiny braid in his hair and he chuckled.

“Do you like it?" 

“More than anything,” he said patting her head.

“Will you keep it all day?”

“No. Papa would look quite foolish indeed.”

“I think you look like a king.” This did him over and resolved to keep it.

Later that day when they went for their usual morning stroll he did not take the tiny braid out.

“Oh, papa you are going to keep it!”

“For you love.” Together they walked down the streets. Only few side glances at his hair but he didn’t care.


End file.
